


Hold me when I’m scared, And love me when I’m gone

by orphan_account



Series: The Only Thing That Matters [23]
Category: Game of Thrones (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe- Modern Setting - Freeform, Hurt and comfort, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-06-18
Updated: 2016-06-18
Packaged: 2018-07-15 18:11:40
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 481
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7233262
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>“Bran.” Meera’s voice came ringing out to him from the phone, uncharacteristicly stern. Bran stiffened at the sound, put on edge immediately. “Please come get your husband.”</p>
            </blockquote>





	Hold me when I’m scared, And love me when I’m gone

“Bran.” Meera’s voice came ringing out to him from the phone, uncharacteristicly stern. Bran stiffened at the sound, put on edge immediately. “Please come get your husband.”

“What?” Bran felt his nose crinkle. Jojen was known to go over to his sister’s when he and Bran had a fight but Bran couldn’t think of anything. “What is he doing there?”

“How the hell should I know?” Meera practically growled. “He keeps saying nothing is wrong but he’s been here all day and he won’t stop hugging me.”

“Hugging you?” That was definitely weird. As much as Jojen and Meera loved each other, they certainly didn’t have a touchy relationship. Neither of them had one with their parents either, and as far as Bran knew he was the only person Jojen was ever touchy with… and that ha survive and you’ve gotten him used t regular contact. You can’t take it away without warning. People get touch starved.”

Bran’s stomach dropped, imagining Jojen sad and seeking out physical content from his sister because he wasn’t getting it from Bran- his damn husband. “I’m coming over right now.”

Bran let himself into Meera’s apartment, entering the living room to see Jojen draped around Meera’s belly with his head buried in her shoulders. Bran wanted to cry.

“Jojen.” He called, his voice a little rough. Jojen looked up, appearing startled. His gaze dropped a little like a puppy who’d been caught eating a shoe. “Come here, Jojen.”

Jojen got up and shuffled over to Bran, eyes on his feet. Bran opened up to pull Jojen to him, and felt his husband give a small sigh of relief before squeezing tightly. “I missed you.”

“I’m sorry. I wish you had felt like you could have come to me.” Bran cooed, stroking the back of Jojen’s head.

“I didn’t want to push you. You’ve been through so much lately, with Summer and your job… I didn’t want anything to be too much for you.” Jojen had to duck down to rest his head on Bran’s shoulder and though it must have been uncomfortable, Jojen didn’t complain.

“I didn’t mean to neglect you. I never would do that on purpose, I didn’t know how you were feeling. I’m sorry, I should’ve realized.”

“It’s not your fault,” Jojen mumbled into Bran’s shoulder. “I just didn’t want to be too much for you, not while you were grieving.”

Bran’s stung with tears and held Jojen closer. “I lost Summer and it still hurts everyday. I can’t loose you, too. From now on you need to tell me how you’re feeling. Its important.”

He felt Jojen smiled against his skin. “Feels like we’ve had this arguement before.”

“I remember it well.” Bran laughed lightly, trailing his fingers over Jojen’s neck. “Wanna go home and watch Community and cuddle?”

“Can I be little spoon?” Jojen asked, sounding painfully shy.

“Of course.”


End file.
